Future How to train your dragon
by Nightfly123
Summary: Set in the Future Timeline, the Vikings of Berk is facing a terrifying enemy who has the power to control thunder and lighting. Future Hiccup and the future riders of Berk have to stop this threat before it is too late. Can they defeat their new enemy or will they be destroyed?. A bit like DBZ where they had Future Goku, Future Gohan, Future Trunks. First story in a series


**Hello everyone. here is the first chapter to my newest Story which is called Future How to train your dragon. So yeah, it is a bit like DBZ history of trunks except there is Vikings and dragons. Also This is the first story in a series which I am Planning on making. I am giving this story a go because I think it should be very interesting. Anyway enjoy the story :)**

In a place far away in the future timeline, lives a man who's skin is grey and he wears the clothes of his defeated enemies and has a scar running down his right arm and the left side of his face. He also holds the heads of dead Viking chiefs to scare his enemies into submission. He may seem a normal man but there is something about this man which strikes fear into every single Viking that met him. This man controls thunder and lightning which he uses to defeat his enemies all across the world and Make even the most stubborn of chiefs tremble with fear. This man's name is Harridan and he has been on a rampage defeating Viking after Viking, Island after Island until there is nothing but Ash. Now he has his sights set on the ultimate prize which is Berk.

It's been a month since they have last defeated a powerful Chief of a Viking tribe and since then they have been sailing towards their next target which is Berk. Harridan is also a exiled Viking of Berk, who has once been part of the Hairy Hooligan tribe but was exiled for disobeying orders that have been directly from the chief himself and now he is back for revenge. Harridan didn't come alone though because he has a Viking army with him at all times, a army which consists of Vikings from different tribes who have surrendered and joined his army out of fear. Harridan also has his sights on 5 different tribes which are left besides the Hairy Hooligans which are The Berserker Tribe, Outcast Tribe, Meathead Tribe, Bog Burglars Tribe, Bashem Oiks Tribe. Harridan comes from the murderous Tribe which is also a tribe that is also still active despite the ongoing war against Harridan, who has never lost a battle against the tribes he has faced before but he knows that when he fights the hairy hooligan tribe it's going to put up a fierce resistance.

Meanwhile in the dragon training academy, a group of Teenage Vikings were training themselves with their dragons in case Berk is under threat. One Viking is Future Fishlegs Ingerman, a Viking who knows a lot about dragons. The others are Future Snotlout Jorgenson, a Viking who bullies and teases Future Fishlegs. Future Tuffnut and Future Ruffnut thorston, The twins who can mostly be annoying but sometimes they are helpful. Future Astrid Hofferson, a battle-hardened warrior from the Hofferson family and future Hiccup's girlfriend. Future Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, Heir to the throne of Berk and Future Astrid's Boyfriend. Their dragons are Future Barf and Belch, owned by the Future twins. Future Hookfang, owned by Future Snotlout. Future Meatlug, owned by Future Fishlegs. Future Stormfly, owned by Future Astrid. Future Toothless, owned by Future Hiccup.

One day while the group of Teenage Vikings were training, two ships came to Berk and those ships were the Bog Burglars and the meathead ships. When The group of Teenage Vikings heard the horn blow signalling that the ships have arrived, They ran straight to the docks to see the two tribes. "Hey Hiccup, Do you know why the Bog-Burglars and the meatheads would be here?" asked Future Snotlout. "I don't know but something tells me we are going to find out" said Future Hiccup, still looking at the ships that had arrived. Mogadon, the chief of the meatheads, jumped ashore with his son Thuggory while Bertha, the chief of the Bog-Burglars, climbed out of the boat alongside her daughter Camicazi, who followed suite.

"Hello Stoick, nice to meet you again" said Bertha, hugging Stoick. "Nice to meet you too Bertha" said Future Stoick, hugging Bertha back. "Do you remember the last time, we met?" asked Bertha, Smiling and breaking the hug. "How can I? you Bog Burglars beaten us in a game of smashsticks-on Ice" said Future Stoick, saying the last part with a annoyed tone. "Cheer up Stoick, it was only a game" said Bertha. "a game you cheated" said Future Stoick. "Did not" said Bertha. "Did too" said Future Stoick. "Would you guys please shut up" said Morgadon, making his presence known. "Oh, hey Morgadon I didn't see you there" said Future Stoick, cheerfully. Morgadon gave a annoyed grunt before speaking again. "Well Since we are all here should we go to the great hall to discuss the matter at hand?" asked Morgadon, clearly getting impatient. "Yeah sure just follow me" said Future Stoick as he led the two chiefs of their respective tribes to the great hall.

"Hello, I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" said Future Hiccup, holding out his hand to shake. "I am Thuggory" said Thuggory, shaking Future Hiccup's hand. Meanwhile Astrid was getting to know Bertha's daughter. "Hello, I am Astrid Hofferson" said Future Astrid, holding out her hand to shake. "I am Camicazi" said Camicazi, shaking Future Astrid's hand. Future Stoick then suddenly had a idea and he went to speak with his son. "Hiccup, would you and the rest of the riders like to take both Thuggory and Camicazi to the dragon training arena and teach them all about earning a dragons trust?" asked Future Stoick. "Yeah but why?" asked Future Hiccup, confused. "Because I have to speak with Bertha and Morgadon inside about a very important matter" said Future Stoick. "Ok, then" said Future Hiccup as he led the rest of the riders and Camicazi and Thuggory to the dragon training arena. "Ok, lets get inside the great Hall" said Future Stoick as he led the two Chiefs to the great hall.

 **Whoa, here is the Bogs-Burglars and the meatheads, What important matters do they want to discuss with Future Stoick. This should be interesting. Stay Tuned :)**


End file.
